Demetri
by unicorn-writer
Summary: Harry's first five years at Hogwarts were normal. Psh, yea right. It's his sixth year and he is stuck in his animagus form. Not only is he a Slytherin, but he is posing as Snape's familiar. How will he work his way out of this bind?
1. Chapter 1

"Boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Get me my coffee!"

Another day as usual, Harry thinks as he gives the man his coffee. Dudley had tried to trip the smaller boy, but failed.

What Harry believes about today is wrong. Today is going to be very different.

"Get the post!" Petunia calls from the kitchen, were she is decorating a cake.

Harry quietly retrieves the mail, giving it to Vernon. After a moment, the meaty man calls for his small wife.

"It's them." He holds up a thick, yellowish envelope.

"They can have him. He is not welcome here when he leaves." Petunia turns up her nose. "I will send out a reply, just burn that."

She quickly disappears from sight, as Vernon takes a lighter to the envelope and throws it in the fireplace.

This day runs through Harry's mind for weeks. One afternoon, there is a knock on the door. Petunia answers it, and leads an older woman in strange clothes in.

"Mr. Potter, I am Professor McGonagall. I have a lot to talk to you about. "

The next hour blew Harry's mind, but in the end, he is ready to leave. He goes shopping for things with the professor.

"Harry, school starts tomorrow. Since you are a special case, you will stay there."

All night, the boy wonders about tomorrow as he sleeps in the Headmaster's office. A small bed had been transfigured for him.

The next morning, he joins kids that are like him. He doesn't speak to anyone. McGonagall had left after talking about the houses.

"Every witch and wizard in Slytherin goes bad, never fails." He over hears a ginger telling someone. Then, the professor comes back and leads them into the Great Hall.

Many people are called up to be sorted. "Harry Potter," she calls. There is a murmur all around as he walks up. The hat puts him in Gryffindor after some debate.

The year is a whirlwind of activity. He becomes friends with Luna, a strange girl that he meets while pacing the castle at night.

Harry doesn't like the House he is currently in very much. They seem too out there for him. He studies hard, maybe he should have been placed with Luna.

"Harry. Want to go on an adventure? It will be fun." Granger asks him. Ron is by her side.

He shrugs. "Okay."

"Meet us in the common room tonight."

He nods his head. Through the day, he thinks of how much he likes it here. None of the teachers are really a problem.

When the sun falls, Harry meets with the other two as planned. They go past a sleeping beast into a pit of Devil's Snare. Then, they play chess. After the game however, they convince Harry to go get the Stone, that they were talking about the whole way.

He succeeds, though at the price of Voldemort getting away, the professor dying, and him being knocked out.

On the last day, Harry gets called to the Headmaster's office. He meets a couple people. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They are now his guardians.

 **AN:** **Sooooooo. Follow, like, tell me what you think. I'm up for opinions. I will do an overview of Harry's first five years at Hogwarts and then the main story starts at his sixth year.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first years are being sorted like normal, with one exception to the normal routine.

Professor McGonagall calls Harry up after the others have been sorted. "The hat specifically asked to speak with you again." With a nod, he takes a seat.

"I remember the fight you put up last year. Do you agree that Slytherin would be better? It's worth a try. You will do great."

Harry agrees and sits at the right table when the hats yells. "SLYTHERIN!"

The only one clapping is Luna. "I'm happy for you Harry."

"Thank you." He sits at the end of the table, and lowers his head. The tension in the room is thick. Another clap sounds. He looks up.

It is one of the first years. More follow. "Welcome to Slytherin." A dark skinned boy says.

Over the next few weeks, Harry gains many new friends. Luna could often be found sitting with him. Draco is one of the best be has, with Blaise and Pike.

Almost every night, he has his father's cloak draped over his arm and he paces the castle. It is the best way to work through his stress over the bad attitude from Gryffindor.

After another detention with the Defense Professor, the boy heard a voice and followed it. He found the petrified cat, the Gryffindor camera boy with Sir Nicholas, and Hermione.

He is also the one that found the chamber of secrets with the stupid, egotistical Professor, who lost his memories.

He killed the basilisk, and destroyed the diary.

Harry saves Ginny.

During summer vacation, is were the most fun happens. Sirius's family turns out for his birthday and other occasions. His personal favorite is Bellatrix.

 **AN: It is not that long, but I figure that I would put it uup for you lovely people to read. Follow/Favorite and never be to shy to comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is at it again. Pacing the corridors at night. Ravenclaw got offended in class earlier. Now they are upset. He goes up to the owlery, and takes a letter out of his pocket.

'Bella' is on the front. "Hedwig. Here girl." He straps the letter to her leg and off she flies.

He sets back off to the dorms. A few weeks later, a letter is set down in front of him by Hedwig at breakfast.

" _Harry, dearest. There is a problem here at home. Come back as soon as soon as Christmas break begins. I do not want to talk about in a letter. Take care baby, see you soon._

 _Bella."_

Gee. It's another week til then. He shows Draco the letter. "Has Cissy mentioned anything?"

"No, I haven't heard anything." Draco turns back to his class work, which a group of them are working on.

On the day of departure, Draco gets a letter directing him to go with Harry. On the train, they sit together, Harry's legs across Draco's.

They discuss what could possibly be wrong on the way home.

"Cissy! Bella!" Harry calls as he enters. They meet the teens in the hall. The boys hug their respective female.

"What's wrong?" Draco asks.

"Well, Siri is missing. And Remy is, well, he is on autopilot." Bella says.

"You should go up to see him Harry. Draco, I need to speak with you." The teens split.

The Raven haired teen goes up to his guardian's room. The werewolf is slumped against the headboard, his face pale.

"Remy?" Harry asks hesitantly.

His head snaps up. "Kit." He breathes a sigh of relief. "Siri." Is moaned next.

"We will find him, Remy. Just sleep for now. I am going to go talk to Bella." The teen goes to his honorary godfather and kisses him on the forehead before leaving.

Downstairs, he sits with the other three. "What have you two done already, Bella?"

She shakes her head, wild hair flying. "Everything."

Draco puts his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Cissy, the one always more to the point, explains. "We have tried different spells, went through his things, talked to everyone he knows."

"I think it's Peter." Bella puts in.

"I thought he was dead? Killed a few years ago by Lucius himself."

The others looked at him intently.

"I don't think so. At least not now. Peter always had a grudge against Siri. Now he has returned to get even."

"What did Siri do?" Draco asks.

"One night, the Marauders were out by the Black lake messing around. Siri had pushed Peter into the lake. Peter couldn't swim and would have drowned if the others wouldn't have pulled him up. So there is that hate brewing for years. Now, the question is, were to find them."

They contact everyone they know. Finally, they get a lead. Godric's Hollow.

When they follow up on it, they find Sirius chained up in the left side of the Potter house. Peter was nowhere to be found.

Remus, who had stayed behind, was so happy to get have Siri back.

The two teens got back to school on time, and finished their school year out.

 **AN: Follow/Favorite. Don't be too shy to comment. Any questions asked will be answered on the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

A week before the year started, Harry stayed with Draco. Lucius had waved them goodbye with a small smirk. That was all the warning they got.

Man, did they throw a shit storm when they need that they would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Not because of the Tournament itself, but the cancellation of Quidditch.

"This is what Lucy neglected to tell us?!"

Harry only calls Lucius "Lucy" when he is irritated.

"You can jaguar it out tonight."

Just then, the other two schools had made their entrance.

"This is stupid." That's what Harry thought a while later when his name was spit out of the goblet. His classmates had looked horrified.

When Hagrid told Harry about the first task, the common room was flooded with concern.

"What the fuck? How the hell are you supposed to defeat a fucking dragon?!" Draco is clutching at Harry's sleeve.

"Damn Harry... You're alive. Good job." There was a whole house party that night, after Harry got the golden egg.

Crabbe, who is pretty good at herbology, helped him with the second task.

By that time, Hermione Granger and Victor Krum had become a thing. Blaise and Harry have become close, as had Draco. All of them fear for the raven haired teen in the last task.

Harry took off into the maze. Once alone, he shifts into a jaguar. The only thing separating him from a wild animal, is the the emerald necklace around his neck.

He works through the maze, doing good to avoid the other three competitors until Fleur. She shoots a stunner at him. He dodges. After diving behind a corner, Harry shifts back, and shoots a stunner at the girl's retreating form.

The wall sends out runners and pulls Fleur into it. Kindly, Harry sends up red sparks for her and continues on into the maze.

In the middle of the maze, Harry and Cedric touch the cup at the same time, nearly. Cedric is left behind as the other boy is whisked off to the graveyard.

After an intense battle with Voldemort, Harry makes it back to the cup to be flashed away.

Moody pulls Harry away. Just as they entered Moody's office, his potions start to wear off. Barty Crouch Jr. is confronted by Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. He is shipped off to Azkaban and the real Moody is pulled out of the trunk. Harry tells Dumbledore about Voldemort.

At the end of the year, the raven haired teen goes home with Draco.

 **AN: Yes, it took me a while to update. I've been busy. Follow/Favorite and don't ever be too shy to comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Can this year be just a little normal? Completely normal would be perfect, but I am not picky." Harry is laid back against Draco, who is reclined against the wall of their compartment on the train. Across from them are Blaise and Pike, both of whom snort.

"Normal? I don't think normal ever happens around you. Ever." Blaise's Italian accent is bubbly with laughter.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if you land yourself in St. Mungo's this year."

"Thanks Pike, now I am jinxed."

"I do wander what will happen this year." Murmurs Draco.

"I really do not want to think about it."

In the common room several hours later, there is a riot.

"Umbridge is going to take away our freedom. Did you hear the way she talked?" Pansy said with the famous Slytherin sneer.

"Draco," Tracy starts from a spot close to the wall. "Did your father know anything about this?"

"You know, I do not know. I will owl him tomorrow."

"I guess we will see how unbearable she is soon."

It turns out that she is completely unbearable, as she gives Harry detention within the first ten minutes of class. When he returned to the Slytherin common room afterward, he didn't say anything, but sits on the couch.

"What is on your hand?" Blaise leans over.

Harry offers up his right hand. "Nothing."

"Nice try." With reflexes a seeker would be proud of, Blaise snatches the other hand, gripping it tight. "You call this nothing?"

"There is nothing that can be done."

"What is wrong?" Draco just came in from writing his letter to be sent in the morning.

"Umbridge done this to his hand." Blaise hold up the hand he has yet to release.

"That is what detention involved? Torture?" Quick as lightening, he came up to a conclusion. "I am setting the twins on her."

That is what he did. Small things happened at first, then it kept getting more interesting as the days went on. At night, there isn't much of a joy ride. Almost every night, he wakes up covered in sweat, and leaves the castle.

One day, was different. His nightmares changed and crashed into him in the middle of the day. Voldemort got his hands on Sirius. When he opened his eyes, he stared at the concerned faces of his friends.

"He has Sirius. At the Ministry."

"Wouldn't the family have owled us?"

"Maybe, Draco, the owl is on its way."

"We need to check first." Zabini adds in. "He might have sent that image on purpose."

"How are we supposed to do that? There is no way to Floo them."

"The Floo in Umbridge's office. She is out at this time." Draco adds in.

"Well let's go then."

The Slytherins and a Ravenclaw run up into the castle. Harry and Draco go into the office while Luna keeps watch, and Blaise goes for assistance.

No sooner than Harry gets to the fireplace to call, then Umbridge comes in. A couple minutes into the intense questioning, and Luna being found, that Snape comes in.

"He has Padfoot. He has Padfoot in the place where it is hidden."

The Potions Professor silently acknowledges the comment, while telling Umbridge that he has no clue what he is saying. A minute later, he leaves. They escape with the help of the twins and bolt from the castle.

In the Ministry, the group searches for Sirius. To no avail. Several of the Death Eaters, those that do a lot of the dirt work for Voldemort, appear. They fall into the room with the Veil and start battling more intensely. Others show up as well. Snape, Malfoy, Bella, Remus, and Sirius, along with others. Macnair threw a curse at Sirius, nearly knocking him into the Veil.

Bent on taking him out, Harry goes after Macnair. They run into the main part of the Ministry, where Macnair disappears in the Floo as Voldemort appears.

The two battle until Harry gets possessed by Voldemort. Harry, inside his mind, continues the battle. At one point, Harry managed to kill him.

The Minister comes in to see Voldemort hit the ground, dead.

With great trouble, Harry manages to get back to the castle. The rest of his year was calm enough.

 **There is Five. Voldemort is dead. Comment, Follow, Favorite. Until Next Time.**


End file.
